mycousininlaw
by khalista
Summary: tenten felt something wrong to her bestfriend and her boyfriend. does they are still cousin?


I don't own Naruto!

I think NejiTen is great too, so I make this.

Please read! Or I will kill you

**My-Cousin-In-Law**

"Look! It's very cute! I wonder if I can have it…" Tenten pointed the necklace on the window shop.

"Yes, it's very cute, tenten-san." Hinata said softly.

"You know, your cousin never buy me something! He is so stingy! And so cold! I don't understand what happen to him!" tenten said angrily.

"Really? What about yesterday? He treated you at dumplings restaurant, right?" hinata asked.

"Yes, that's true, but, why he is so cold!"

"I dunno… maybe him like it? Who knows?"

"Yeah, but, if he act like that, I don't understand what he want!"

"Oh! Tenten-san, I must go! Bye!" hinata leave Tenten alone.

"I wonder… where is Ne?" she asked herself. "I will search him!"

Meanwhile…

"Ne!" tenten called him.

"Oh, hi." Neji replied coldly.

"Where do you want to go, Ne?" tenten asked to him.

"Well, I wanna training. Bye." Neji left tenten alone.

"Hey! Why everyone leave me alone? Am I bring a bad luck?" tenten said to her.

* * *

Next morning!

Tenten is waiting hinata in the market place. "Where's that Hyuuga girl? I wanna ask her… oh tenten, Hinata-chan never BETRAY her own friend."

_Flashback:_

_Tenten waited Hinata at market place. She met ino, the most-famous gossip girl in the Konoha._

"_Hi tenten! Do you know what the hottest gossip is on the weekend?" ino asked her. "Two cousins from the Hyuuga clan hang out together yesterday evening! They were walking along hand in hand!" tenten's heart is gone to stop. "You know who? Hinata and Neji! I know that Neji is having feeling to her little cousin!"_

_Tenten spoke up. "Yeah, he has a feeling to her. Neji like her as a little sister, not as a girlfriend." 'Damn Yamanaka. She doesn't know Ne is my boyfriend.'_

"_How do you know?" Ino puzzled._

"_Hinata is my best friend and I know anything about her. Neji is my friend too and I know he is really care of her little 'Hinata-Sama'." Tenten said._

"_Hmm? Are you jealous with 'Hinata-Sama'?"_

"_No!"_

"_yeah. You're jealous. Well, why don't you ask her?" Ino left tenten alone._

_End Flashback_

"Ooh! There she is!"

Tenten called hinata. "Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, hi, tenten-san. Sorry I'm late." Hinata apologized.

"never mind that. By the way, where did you go yesterday evening? With whom? Where did you go?" she give him many questions.

"I… just training… with my father… that's all…" Hinata stuttered.

"No one else?"

"N...No…"

"oh, ok. I just want to ask you. Hey! Don't cry! I'm just kidding!" (A/N: Hey tenten don't make my sister crying! I will kill you! XD )

Meanwhile…

Tenten and Hinata in the boutique. Hinata found the lovely white shirt. "Look! Isn't it cute, tenten-san?"

Tenten saw a lovely little girl with high-manner and noble clan asked her with a smile on her lips. She replied with a fake smile. "Yes, it's so cute. You're cute too, Hyuuga. Not like me." She said coldly, as cold as Neji.

"Tenten-san?"

Meanwhile… (I don't have idea what to write! XC )

Tenten and hinata coming are home. Hinata is still confuse why tenten act like that to her. 'Did I make mistake?' she asked herself.

"Tenten-san… I'm sorry if I make a mistake…"

"Well, it's not your fault. Having a cute face like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Next morning…

Hinata wear her new white shirt. She looks cuter than yesterday.

"Am I good in this shirt?" she asked tenten.

"Ooh my dearest Hinata… how much I must tell you, sweetie? Yes, it's so cute. You're cute too, Hyuuga. Not like me. Got that?"

"Tenten… did I make a mistake?"

Tenten remembered what Ino said yesterday. _Two cousins from the Hyuuga clan hang out together yesterday evening! They were walking along hand in hand!_

"No."

"Oh, well. I want to meet… err… someone. Bye!"

"Wait! Who is someone?" tenten grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Well… it's not important… err… um… bye!" hinata run away before tenten catch her again.

"Well… who need her? I have Ne to get some fun!"

Meanwhile… (Yeah I just copy it. Why you can know?)

"Ne!" Tenten called Neji.

Neji doesn't reply her. He looks surprised. Tenten is surprised too, when she saw a girl beside him. The girl she knows, Hinata.

"Ne! Hinata!" tenten run away, tears running in her face.

"hinata-Sama. Just hang in there." Neji commanded.

"And you?" hinata asked.

"Hang in there too."

(A/N:Neji! you dumbass!)

Next morning… (Copy again!)

Tenten decided to not talk to Hinata again. She despises her! And she swear will not call Neji with 'Ne' again. 'Damn Hyuuga! How dare they did it to me!' she shrieked in herself.

Tenten had a letter on her mailbox.

_Meet me at the training area on 09.00. I will explain what happening. Please, it's important. If you come, I Hyuuga Neji will love you until death separate us._

_Sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Neji a.k.a Ne_

Tenten blushed when she read the last sentence. 'What must I do? Go to the training area… or not?'

Meanwhile… (A/N: I love this word! XP )

Tenten come to the training area. Neji and Hinata have waited her.

"What do you want to say?"

Neji doesn't talk. He just leaned forward to Tenten and captures her lips. (A/N: Aww it so sweet)

'_Ne! He… he never kissed me before. What happen to him?'_

"Happy birthday, tenten." Neji give her a necklace that she wanted two days ago when he released the kiss.

"Oh! Ne, thank you! I can't say anything, I'm very happy!"

"I guess you must say it to Hinata-Sama first." Neji pointed her finger to the Hinata. "She helped me to search the gift."

"Oh! Thank you, hinata! You are the best friend in the world!" Tenten hugged her.

"I'm no longer your friend." She smiled. "But your cousin-in-law."

Everybody laugh. They hope they can laugh together forever, with no jealous between them.

_Fin_

Please r&r and I'm sorry if there are so many mistakes in this fanfic. I'm Indonesian and my grammar is pretty BAD. Oh, I wanna sleep. Hey, wait a second. Oh shit! I have an exam tomorrow and I haven't study yet! Pray to me, please everyone.

Or r&r (hey I think it's more important than that stupid exam!)

'Bad astreey! You must study, stupid girl!' (Astreey's inner)

.astreEyX0


End file.
